


excuse

by fromateez (myflower)



Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Angst, Canon Compliant, Kinda, Kisses, Love Confessions, M/M, Online Dating, lapslock, some language, we just need more woosan in our lives
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-14
Updated: 2019-01-15
Packaged: 2019-10-10 08:18:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17422268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/myflower/pseuds/fromateez
Summary: san downloaded a dating app.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> honestly, we all just need more woosan in our lives  
> why is this so unpopular on here!!!!! i gotta do all the work myself huh  
> i hope you enjoy. my writing is cringe and not everything is gonna be 100% accurate or anything but it's fiction who genuinely cares  
> there may be a 2nd chapter incoming i have yet to decide. until then, please enjoy!

it wasn’t unbelievable that san found himself lonely.

his life had been hectic over the past year. he’d been working a lot, and while he had groupmates to spend time with, he still found himself lacking something. seonghwa was touchy, but never would san be able to view him as anything but a brother. jongho was always locked away with hongjoong and yeosang, watching movies together, and mingi and yunho ended up too wrapped up in their crime show binges to pay san any mind. not that he was upset or frustrated at that, he understood. after a long day of schedules, it makes sense that they’d only want to do things that they want to do.

san did too, but the way it turned out had him alone in his shared room with yunho too many times, laying in his bed and reading or listening to the top 100 on melon.

he also spent some time on an app he wasn’t proud of having on his phone. quite a bit of time, to be exact. he’d downloaded a dating app a long span of time prior, only visiting in on the app when he was feeling particularly lonely.

he was careful about it though. he had a setting that only allowed him to be viewed by others if he liked them first, and he only was shown guys. most conversations with his matches were always friendly. a couple were trying to get off, but san honestly didn’t care. he would stop responding, and manually remove the match.

if he was asked, he had it only for trying to find friends. but honestly, his original intentions were a relationship.

fast forward a couple months.

the last thing san expected to see, scrolling through his dating app recommendations, was an amazingly familiar name. and face.

the name _WOO YOUNG_ glared at him through the screen, an image of his best friend immediately listed behind the name. san stared at the screen, the image of wooyoung, wearing all black with a peace sign and a smoldering expression stirring something in san.

again, if you asked san, he’d say it was nothing, that he felt nothing. in all honesty, he knew well that his best friend was attractive, and he’d be lying if he said he never imagined dating him. for fuck’s sake, they lived together. they interacted constantly. it’s most definitely a thought that’s crossed san’s mind.

but, out of wonder more than anything else, san continued to stare at his screen before panicking and super-liking wooyoung’s profile.

he then immediately closed his phone. it took a few minutes of san laying on his bed, not even considering giving his phone a look, before the notification popped up on his screen.

 

**_you’ve got a new match! see who it is now!_ **

 

“fuck,” san whispered to himself, slowly typing in his passcode.

unlocking the phone, the dating app was still open. it immediately notified him:

_you & woo young are a match!_

he just stared at his screen for a few seconds, holding his breath, before tapping on the 'message' option. he held his phone in his hands above his head, having no idea what to type. what to say.

“san?” he heard from outside his bedroom door a couple minutes later, and he panicked, pulling his blankets over his head and pretending he was asleep. it wouldn’t be unbelievable.

the door opened, wooyoung stepping into the bedroom. he slipped off his slippers and sat on the side of san’s bed, staring at the lump of covers. san couldn’t see a thing, but he could feel wooyoung’s eyes on him. wooyoung coughed.

“so, super-like, huh?”

san rolled over, flopping his arm so that his blanket uncovered his face. he stared at wooyoung, who stared back expectantly.

“you were the one who swiped right on me after that, though,” san said groggily. “i have bad thumbs. the super-like was an accident.”

wooyoung licked his lips, staring at san. he swallowed, and san felt sweat gathering at the back of his neck. his palms started getting sweaty too. the blankets were too much at the moment, fuck.

“well, damn. okay.” wooyoung said, “great excuse.”

san exhaled, staring back at wooyoung.

“you’re sure it was an accident?”

san bit his lip.

“no,” san said, “i’m not sure.”

“so it could’ve been on purpose?” wooyoung responded, tilting his head only slightly to the side. the way he was looking at san made san feel guilty for lying. the way he was looking at san felt genuine, like he had a flicker of hope. san never expected something like that from wooyoung. he never would have expected to be in this situation with wooyoung in the first place.

san finally nodded, and wooyoung’s eyes lit up a bit, but another thought crossed his mind that darkened them again just a moment later.

“it’s not just because we already are friends that you did that, right, san?”

san found himself defenseless. this was so unexpected, so odd, so uncomfortable. he fidgeted with the edge of his blanket, finally sitting himself upright.

san shook his head. “it’s...it’s not because we’re already friends.”

a wave of goosebumps rolled through san’s body as he saw wooyoung lean near him too quickly for him to process.

before he knew it, wooyoung’s lips were pressed against his. the feeling of kissing wooyoung was only something he’d imagined. the fact that it was happening was so odd, he didn’t close his eyes, he just stared at the face in front of him in shock.

wooyoung’s lips felt comfortable, like the connection in this moment was everything san could have ever hoped for.

and as quickly as it had began, it ended. wooyoung pulled away, and left. san sat there in his room, staring at the open door, unable to move.

before he heard the dorm's front door shut, wooyoung loudly said, "i'm sorry, san," in an apologetic tone.

san just stared at the door, then stared at his bed where wooyoung was just sat, and then pulled his hand up to his lips and sighed.

_fuck._


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "i only think of you"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> big oof because i posted ch1 yesterday and i wrote all 2k of this chapter today.  
> this is probably paced really badly but i wanted to get out chapter 2 because of the comments i got yesterday ;__;  
> they were so sweet it really motivated me to write ch2.  
> i hope this resolution is good enough for you guys<3
> 
> author note: noraebang (노래방) means singing room, which is basically korean karaoke. :D

san could not stop thinking about wooyoung.

obviously.

like, who does that? who kisses someone they supposedly like only to leave right after? who in their right mind does that?

wooyoung didn’t come back for a few hours. in that time, san had messaged wooyoung nine different times and called him sixteen times, all left ignored. he decided it’d be better to stop trying, there wasn’t a point, so after a bit he put down his phone and pulled out a book, as well as pulled shiber out and started cuddling with the stuffed animal there. he got a few chapters into his new book before he heard the front door again, to which he practically jumped out of his bed to check if it was wooyoung. surely enough, it was, but the younger didn’t pay him any mind. he only took off his jacket, sweat evident over his body, and moved straight to the bathroom. san wanted to follow him, to talk to him, but it was now late. it was past midnight, and if he wanted any rest before the next day, he decided it’d be better to sleep.

so he did.

at practice the following day, he found himself unable to talk to wooyoung at all. in fact, he kept slipping up on the choreography because he kept thinking about wooyoung. curse him for clouding his thoughts, san couldn’t help but sigh every time he misstepped or completely just missed a step. it didn’t help when wooyoung was right next to him in the choreography, or when he’d look into the mirror to see the younger. he couldn’t even look at him directly, he was afraid he would melt on the spot.

“san, are you doing okay?” hongjoong asked him during a break time, clearly concerned for him. san was drinking from his water bottle. he stared across the room at wooyoung, who was smiling and laughing at something mingi and seonghwa were saying, and san literally felt his insides melt.

hongjoong took it upon himself to figure out what san was looking at, since he didn’t reply. he put his hand on san’s shoulder, which made the younger turn to face him, and he asked again. “are you doing okay, sannie?”

“oh. yeah, i’m okay, just really distracted?” san responded, ending his sentence as more of a question than an answer.

“with what?” hongjoong asked, and looked back over where san was looking at wooyoung, mingi, and seonghwa.

“it’s nothing much. i’ll get over it, i’ll be okay. just...life stuff,” san said. hongjoong stared at him for a moment, not really believing what he was saying one-hundred percent, but sighed and ruffled his hair.

“i know you, and i know that no matter what it is, everything will be okay, sannie. don’t worry about it too much. all things happen for a reason, even if you don’t know that reason yet.”

san nodded at hongjoong and thanked him quietly. hongjoong got up and walked toward the three who were talking and laughing and joined into their conversation. san just stared at wooyoung, still, and then wooyoung glanced at him while smiling and laughing, and san immediately looked away. this _sucked,_ san just wanted to be with him, but he didn’t know how he could. wooyoung’s smiling expression immediately dropped, and he returned to his conversation.

san got up to leave, but not without notice.

as he reached for the door handle, yeosang called, “san, where are you going?” all of the members turned to him. he bit his lip, didn’t say anything, and left.

he didn’t know where else to go besides their dorm, he didn’t want to be anywhere else, if he was being honest. he walked the whole way, and as soon as he got inside, he went straight to his room, changed into pajamas, and cuddled up with shiber on his bed. he just wanted to sleep. he didn’t want to think about anything bothering him, he didn’t want to think about the amount of times he fucked up the choreography, and he absolutely didn’t want to think about wooyoung.

but he couldn’t help himself. he kept thinking about the previous day, thinking about wooyoung coming into his room, thinking about confessing to wooyoung, thinking about kissing wooyoung.

he just closed his eyes harder, and before he knew it, he fell asleep, thinking about how it’d feel to fall asleep next to wooyoung.

he woke up three hours later to the rummaging of his members entering the dorm. honestly speaking, he felt a little sad knowing no one followed behind him (cough, wooyoung, cough) but he felt it would’ve been worse if anyone else left after him.

yunho entered their room and immediately groaned when he laid on his own bed, then sat back up when he heard san stirring across the room.

“so what happened today?” yunho asked, and san just sighed, hugging shiber tighter to make himself more comfortable.

“kept messing shit up today. got tired of it. i’m sorry if i worried anyone,” san grumbled.

“you really did worry all of us. we didn’t even practice after you left, we just talked for a while.” yunho said. san snorted, not believing that for a second. it would’ve been a waste for them to not practice at all, even if it was without him. “wooyoung brought up that it’s a deeper reason than the choreography, san.”

san held his breath. “what did he say?” he said with immediate interest, pulling himself up from under the covers.

“he was saying that something happened between the two of you that could’ve put you into this _thing_ you’re going through. do you care to tell me what this something was? because wooyoung was extremely secretive about it toward all of us. i couldn’t help but think you two got in an argument.”

_god,_ was yunho wrong.

san said quietly, “he kissed me.”

yunho tilted his head. “he _what?_ ”

“wooyoung kissed me,” san said, a little louder than the previous time, but not loud enough for anyone that wasn’t in the room to hear.

yunho stared at san, who was staring at his lap where shiber was laying. san made shiber look up at him, and he cracked a small smile.

“so...wait, wooyoung kisses all of us,” yunho said, but san interrupted.

“he kisses all of you on the cheek, or on the neck, or something. he _kissed_ -kissed me. i think he thinks i hate him because i was so shocked that i didn’t kiss back…”

“but like...how did you even get there?” yunho asked, “like, how did it even get to that point where wooyoung kissed you? and i didn’t even know you were gay. dude, you have to tell me these things.”

san laughed. “i’m not gay, i like who i like… i just have a preference… and honestly? it’s a long story. i don’t even know how we ended up there either, it all sort of just happened… i would’ve told you, i just didn’t know how anyone would respond. i was… actually going to talk to hongjoong about this. i just didn’t know if it was okay to at the time.”

“sannie, whatever is going on with you and wooyoung, you two need to fix it. i’m sure all of us don’t want to witness a strain on the relationship you two have. you’re literally like, best friends. you’re closer with each other than the rest of us are with anyone else in the group. please, talk to him.” yunho said, “and you should know better than anyone we’re not going to judge you. we’re all a team, we’re all a family. no matter what.”

san looked up at him and thanked him quietly, before looking back down at shiber.

yunho got up, and left the room.

san sighed. he pulled his phone out, seeing that he’d gotten countless notifications from all of the members, a couple voicemails as well. he listened to one from hongjoong, which was asking if he was going to be at the dorm or if he went somewhere else to unwind, and to be safe. classic of hongjoong. one from mingi said that they were all worried about him, and that they wanted to talk to him. but the message didn’t end there, it seemed like mingi forgot to hit end call, because after he finished talking, san heard wooyoung in the background.

_“i’m really worried about him.”_

_“everything will be okay, wooyoung. don’t worry.”_

_“i can’t help but worry about him.”_

and san had to stop listening before he started crying. _god,_ he was such a wimp.

he scrolled through his messages, before hitting wooyoung’s contact.

 

**_8:21PM_ ** **_  
_ ** **_TO:_ **  wooyoung

if you’d like to talk, i’m going out to noraebang tonight. don’t bring anyone along please.

 

forty minutes later, while san was walking to noraebang, he felt his phone vibrate in his pocket. he pulled it out, and the message sort of took his breath away.

 

**_9:03PM_ **

**_FROM:_ **  wooyoung

i’ll see you there. 20 minutes.

 

this was happening.

san exhaled, entering the noraebang and asking for a room for two, knowing wooyoung would join him and he let the owner know. they only nodded and assigned him his room. he entered, immediately taking off his jacket and hat and pulling the noraebang controller to his side. he started typing in a bolbbalgan4 song, travel. he sang it happily, smiling because he actually felt good. he didn’t get many chances to showcase his vocal skills, so he was happy that he got to once in a while, even if it was only for himself.

he then decided to sing a couple of idol songs, and ended up on btob’s love drunk.

when he hit the chorus was when he heard a knock on the door, and saw wooyoung looking in at him. san suddenly felt sweaty all over again. neck, palms, back, everywhere. he got up to open the door and say hi, and wooyoung let himself in and sat down across from where san was sitting previously. he picked up one of the microphones and joined in the song, one they both liked very much.

every time wooyoung would sing, san just stared at him. even when san himself was singing, he was staring at wooyoung. he felt so close, yet so far away, as cliché as it sounds.

when the song ended, wooyoung stared back at san. their gazes met, and it took san’s breath away.

“so, i’m here,” wooyoung said, a small smile tugging on the corners of his mouth.

“yeah, you are…” san said, “you didn’t have to come.”

“i don’t like feeling like i have to avoid you.”

“you don’t have to avoid me, wooyoung…”

“well, i feel like it, whether or not you say i have to or not.” wooyoung responded.

“that’s fair. i felt like i kept fucking everything up today, honestly,” san said. “i couldn’t stop thinking about you,” he sighed. he broke the eye contact, staring down at his hands.

“interesting to know i have more self control than you,” wooyoung giggled, “i couldn’t stop thinking about you either, you know. _i_ was the one who kissed _you_ , remember?”

“more self control?” san laughed, “you just said yourself that _you_ were the one who kissed _me_. and then you left! what was that about?”

“i thought that i fucked up and misread the situation. you didn’t kiss me back.”

“wooyoung, i literally had just told you that i liked you before that.” san said. “it shocked me.”

wooyoung went silent for a moment, and san looked back up to see that wooyoung was now staring at the table. “i still had doubts. i’m sorry.”

“get over here,” san said, patting the seat next to him. wooyoung got up and moved over to the space next to him, and leaned onto san’s shoulder. “i like you so much, jung wooyoung, so much that i can barely begin to describe it. please don’t have any more doubts.”

“i like you too,” wooyoung whispered, and san leaned his head down to kiss wooyoung’s head, smiling to himself.

wooyoung brought his head up, looked at san directly in the eyes, and leaned in once again to kiss him.

this time, san kissed back. he felt like hundreds of fireworks were going off in his stomach, and he felt so indescribably happy. wooyoung pulled his hand up to san’s face, and san smiled into the kiss. wooyoung smiled back.

when they separated, they laughed. san held wooyoung’s hand in his lap, and the two of them resumed their karaoke session, all while sharing many more kisses.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank u for reading!!!!! yay we love soft woosan!!!! :D
> 
> here's the songs i had san sing (which are honestly ones i want him to cover tbh):  
> [travel - bbg4](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=xRbPAVnqtcs)  
> [call your name - jbj](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Ks6I2rtI4ms)  
> [heart attack - monsta x](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=qzMmjWPHd_w)  
> [love drunk - btob](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=pItGPIdcLO0)

**Author's Note:**

> [let's talk about ateez](http://twitter.com/loonashot)


End file.
